Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune
Ethan Lee is the genius of the Elemental Warrior, guardian defender of planet Mercury and Neptune, and descendant of Warrior Mercury and Warrior Neptune. Chosen Constellation: Phoenix Appearance - He wear a blue shirt, pant, white sock, blue shoes, and a blue Elemental Changer on his left arm. personally - He is very smart in science, math & history. Ethan was good in Frisbee, soccer And tennis. He help raven to win in the Aqua water robotic contest tournament. He is brave to fight the evil one to save the solar system. He use his Aqua Tri Harp Arrow in the battle with the Destroyer doom’s Panther Slicer. He play a blue electric guitar in the band call the Element Stars in the battle of the bands. He the one who build the robot with Raven Mack. His Warrior form is the Oceanic Warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune has the water elemental power to control wave, tidal, tsunami, stream, lake, and other form of water. Warrior Mercury Neptune has some form that his can change to in battle. Warrior Mercury Neptune (Normal) appearance chapter 2 this form is Ethan Lee's hero form to control water Warrior Mercury Neptune Phoenix appearance chapter 17 this show he on Bronze elemental armor of the Phoenix constellation. Warrior Mercury Neptune Hyper appearance chapter 14 that form show Ethan' abilities and powers just got a hyper power up. Attack - Mercury aqua water beam Mercury Neptune wave tsunami blast Mercury Neptune tidal aqua wave Mercury Neptune Phoenix wings Water hurricane tsunami wind wave Mercury Neptune Libra Ten hundred tsunami dragon rush Earth Mars Mercury Neptune Blazing Aqua sonic blast) with TJ Rainbow crystal silver power blast) with TJ, Katie, Drew, Shelby Elemental rainbow blast and slash) With TJ, Shelby, Katie, Drew, and Steve Seven planet hyper stars attack) TJ, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel Elemental rainbow double beam attack) with TJ, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel Mercury Neptune Jupiter Aqua hurricane water wind tornado tsunami blast) with Drew Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow lunar planet rainbow attack) with Angel, TJ, Steve, Drew, Katie, and Shelby Elemental triple shinning blast beam) with TJ and Katie Tornado of ultra creation) with TJ and Katie Planetary triple shinning star blast) with Katie and TJ Mercury Neptune Venus spark double slash) with Katie Elemental stars cross breaker) with TJ, Katie, and Drew Choose Constellation: Phoenix https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_(planet) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neptune Abilities: Hydrokinesis, rain generation, water shield construction, hydrokinesis flight, tidal wave generation, water sphere generation, waterspout generation, Whirlpool creation, Elemental Spin twister generation, water mimicry, water immunity, water manipulation, water construction, water empowerment, water combat. Ethan Lee's Beyblade trip: Ethan is a smart one, but before He become Warrior Mercury Neptune, He is a good blader in The Elemental Bladers, He use his Dranzer Fire Changer to TJ's Dragoon Wind Attacker in the begin of Chapter 2 & beaten back with Dragoon Cyclone to cause it to get lot of damage. Then during the American regional tournament in Dallas, TX, Ethan battle with Dranzer Flare in matches & battle against Dragoon Cyclone in the finals. Dranzer Flare then upgrade to Dranzer Spiral Flame in the Russian tournament to battle the Russian team that hurt & use his brother to bring their friend's bit spirits. E.Ws Dranzer Fire Changer front.png|Dranzer Fire Changer Beyblade E.F. Dranzer Flare.png|Dranzer Flare E.Ws Dranzer Flame Spiral (Front).jpg|Dranzer Flame Spiral E.Ws Dranzer Flare bit.png|Dranzer Flare bit E.Ws Dranzer Flare side veiw.png|Dranzer Flare side veiw E.Ws Dranzer Flare launcher.png|Dranzer Flare's launcher E.Ws Dranzer Flare ripcord.png|Dranzer Flare's ripcord E.Ws Dranzer Flare parts.png|Dranzer Flare parts E.Ws Dranzer Flare part side veiw.png|Dranzer Flare part side veiw E.Ws Dranzer Fire Changer parts.png|Dranzer Fire Changer parts E.Ws Dranzer Fire Changer.png|Dranzer Fire Changer & it's parts E.Ws DZ Elemental Electric Launcher.png|Ethan's Dranzer Elemental Electronic Launcher E.Ws Ethan's Bey-LogPointers.png|Ethan's Bey-LogPointer E.Ws Ethan's Bey Dranzer Series.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F, Ethan's Dranzer Evolution line.jpg Ethan Lee AM.png|Ethan Lee (normal) Warrior Mercury Neptune AM.png|Warrior Mercury Neptune E.Ws Mercury Neptune s helmet .jpg|Warrior Mercury Neptune's headband in Helmet mode Mercury Neptune Phoenix PM.png|Warrior Mercury Neptune Phoenix Mercury Neptune Hyper PM.png|Warrior Mercury Neptune Hyper Mercury Neptune Libra PM.png|Warrior Merrcury Neptune Libra E.Ws Warrior Mercury Neptune in M.E.F form.jpg|Warrior Mercury Neptune in M.E.F form Ethan Lee season 3 AM.png|Ethan Lee season 3 look Super Warrior Mercury Neptune AM.png|Super Warrior Mercury Neptune Ethan Lee season 4 AM.png|Ethan Lee season 4 look Omega Warrior Mercury Neptune PM.png|Omega Warrior Mercury Neptune Ethan Lee and Ami Mizuno conparsion png.png|Ethan Lee & Ami Mizuno Ethan Lee and Michiru Kaiou comparison png.png|Ethan Lee and Michiru Kaiou Tj and ethan hms so suits by s213876-dbdfw4j.png Yellow Mystic elemental force Warrior pt 2.png|Ethan Lee' M.E.F. armband Yellow Mystic elemental force Warrior pt 1.png|Ethan' Mystic Elemental Force suit E.Ws Blader Ethan Lee 3rd grade.png|Ethan Lee in the second grade 3rd grade, Blader Ethan Lee.png|Third grader blader, Ethan Lee 2018-09-16 (1).png|Warrior Mercury Neptune with Planet Mercury & Neptune Guardians E.Ws season 1 Mercury Neptune Phoenix Pose.jpg|Warrior Mercury Neptune Phoenix Pose E.Ws Mercury Neptune New Hairstyle season 1.jpg|Ethan Lee's new hairstyle The notes: Mercury Neptune is a genius than Sailor Mercury and control lots of water than Sailor Neptune put together. Ethan is very smart and kind boy to his friends in his world and other worlds in the internet multiverse dimension, like Orange Blossom, Phoenix Ikki, Ami Mizuno, and Michiru Kaioh. The Libra Zodiac Golden Elemental armor is different from the cloths of the Libra Saints because It's 12 weapons in pair have two modes in them. http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Mercury_(Crystal) http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Neptune_(Crystal) check on these site. Category:Planet Mercury Category:Planet Neptune Category:Solar System Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Phoenix constellation Category:Libra constellation Category:Aquarius constellation Category:Water Elemental Category:Mercury & Neptune Elemental Families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:Male Category:E.Ws Beyblade series